This activity concerns knowledge sharing among members of the CSL System Design Section who are actively working on expert systems. Informal talks and group discussions on topics of common interest are held. Talks have been given on frames, fuzzy reasoning and Ex-Sys. A two-day intensive brain-storming workshop with an outside artificial intelligence consultant was held. Methods for targeting suitable expert system projects within the NIH scientific community are being discussed.